warsforminecraftiafandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor JamesLamb
Eleanor Jameslamb is one of the first 6 to join the battle againist Faung. She has a fear of cats and thunder-storms. Pre-war Eleanor grew up in a small village pre-war. She had a father who's name was Mark Jameslamb, no mother and 3 friends. Mark traveled a lot and left her at home. When she was nine Mark desided to take her with him, only to run into an assassin. Mark died in the prosess of saving Eleanor. After she escaped home, she broke down. Her friends kept her grounded. She couldn't take it on her 16th birthday so she ran away. She spent two years wandering. Then, she met the group. She decided to go with them. Warsforminecraftia So Eleanor had joined, within the first camp she had with them they were attacked. As the shouted and rampaging in boston happened she,Kata, and Bryer went in after Seprus, Only to end up getting arrested. She didn't do much but sit in the cell the whole time, and then they were called for court, she defended herself and ended up with 60 years of jail. She was freed and then the group ran. She didn't do much in the Nightospere. But she was depressed when the group had arrived to Kata's slaughered village. In the nether she began seeing her father's ghost just for seconds. She tried to help Kata escape from the UBLOs but he pushed her through the portal and then once Cian was through it broke. Eleanor did sob. Once Kata came back out of the portal she ran right over to him and hugged him. Seprus' calling of them 'love-birds' ticked her off....a lot. She then turned nine years old because of her father helping Kata escape the rift. In the next camp she kept quiet. Eleanor was not happy about being nine, so Cian tried cheering her up by saying "Hey cheer up! Nine year old you is cute! Almost like a doll!" only for him to get a warning glance from Kata. In the battle for ben lu Eleanor wanted to sit aside and and not fight along with Kata but good ol' Seprus dragged her in anyways! She ran back to the hill where Kata was and waited. Then Being mugged by Tim she fought back, then Bryer came and saved her. She she fainted and her father told her that he was dying..like she wouldn't even be able to see him when she died, and her gave her a flaming sword called enriha. She woke up to be 18 again and being Eleanor she cied. She then was angry. After the battle and she was healed she met Akari. As they got in the cart to ben lu Sam Jacobs started messing with her by pretending to fall off the cart. She fainted from fear of him falling. As they got into the city Seprus and her got a job at a tea shop. After that she talked to Kata, Jordan and Sam. And the next day she got hit with a tranquil and fainted, she helped Sam heal himself after he fought an assassin. The next day she proceeded to meet Jake Jacobs, Sam's brother. MORE TO COME Post-warsforminecraftia 1/ Pre-warsforminecraftia 2 Eleanor offered Kata to come to her village, he came . They got seprated in a freak storm, Eleanor made her way to her village, seeing her friends she went to them. Warsforminecraftia 2 Coming soon. Personality At first she is very shy and didn't really talk to the others, She did/does cry more than the normal person. She is most likely the most touchy person out of them all. Her anger is...out there, like she'll freak if someone hurts Kata. She is very kind otherwise Relationships with other characters Seprus Seprus and Eleanor have quite an odd friendship. Eleanor still cares for Seprus just as much as the others they don't get along quite as well but still care. Seprus jokes around a lot with Eleanor, picking her up a lot, pating her back way too hard ect. Eleanor's feelings towards Seprus remain hard to explain. Though in WarsForMinecraftia II and him acting very off and jerky Eleanor still worrys about him. Kata Totalus At first Eleanor wasn't...close to Kata. As time went on she became more and more fond of his company. Over time she devloped romantic feelings towards him, incresing each day that passed. If Kata is to get hurt Eleanor would rage, a lot. She spent lots of time inbetween war's looking for Kata, Bryer and the others. Kata means a lot to her, and would go to the nether and back for him. Bryer Hollow Eleanor totally trusted Bryer when she first layed eyes on her, not because she was the only other girl she saw, but because Bryer helped her and cared for her deeply like any sister would. Eleanor and Bryer care deeply for one another and see each other as sisters. This is shown when Eleanor asks Bryer for advice on Kata. Eleanor consults Bryer on a lot of things, such as Kata, the war ect. More info soon Cian Lore Cian is like a big brother to Eleanor, always seeking confort from him when no one else is around. Eleanor clearly enjoys Cian's humor and sillyness.